


The Mand'alor's Mark

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meeting, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan's soulmark is the sigil of the Mand'alor.





	The Mand'alor's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt: Maybe if you have the time you could have a Soulmate AU where The Soulmate of the Mand'alor always has the true mandalorian’s symbol, the Mythosaur skull, as their soulmark. And obi-wan is Jango’s soulmate so he has the symbol somewhere on his Body and Whenever him and Qui-gon would get captured by pirates or bounty hunters, the second they saw obi’s mark they’d Nope right off, not wanting to incur the wrath of Jango Fett. How Would this change what happens in Mandalore? Their first meeting?
> 
> Specific Warning: Qui-Gon will see the mark when tending post-Bandomeer Obi-Wan's whip wounds. It is not graphic. Obi-Wan is thirteen at the time. The story then has a time skip, and continues once Obi-Wan is a new adult.

There was a skull on his padawan's shoulder.

The first time Qui-Gon saw it was tending the whip-wounds Obi-Wan had received while in the hands of slavers on Bandomeer. They'd been master and padawan for all of seven minutes.

And there, staring up, dark and clear and undeniable, was the Mandalorian sigil of power.

Qui-Gon passed his fingers over it, and Obi-Wan meeped.

“Could... could I get it removed? They wouldn't let me before, because I'm a minor, but with your  _ permission,  _ I could _... _ ”

“Why would you want it gone?” Qui-Gon asked, bewildered. “That is your soulmate mark, Obi-Wan. A promise of joy in your future.” Something the older Jedi would have thought the little one would have clung to in his darkest moments.

And... much to Qui-Gon's shame...

Obi-Wan had experienced many dark moments already in his short life.

“Can't you see, though? It's one of  _ them. _ ”

“A Mandalorian? That does seem to be implied, yes.”

“No...” Obi-Wan hedged. “The one in charge.”

Qui-Gon felt his eyes widen, but he focused on applying bacta to the large welts and the scattering of open cuts on the teen's back. “Done some research, have you?”

“Wouldn't you?” He sounded so  _ mournful. _

Qui-Gon hummed, wanting to ease some of Obi-Wan's doubt and misery. “Keep in mind, it almost definitely isn't whoever is in charge of Mandalore  _ now,  _ but someone for the future. So the Mand'alor might be an honest, kind being.”

“I just... I just  _ don't  _ know why the Force would be so cruel to make me be with one of our worst enemies.”

Qui-Gon rested his hand on the back of Obi-Wan's head, and felt his heart throb for the little one. “Trust the Force, my Obi-Wan. Trust.”

* * *

“Uh... boss?”  
The pirate captain stomped over, glowering at his subordinate, and then catching sight of what the fuss was about.

Twenty-two-year-old Obi-Wan stood with a grimace beside Qui-Gon, clearly frustrated, even without Qui-Gon accessing the Force to feel it. The pirates had deprived him of his jacket, worried— with good reason— about small hidden weapons. Without it, his sleeveless tunic left the bold, black mythosaur skull on his shoulder in plain view.

Within minutes of the captain seeing the sigil, the pirates were clear of the ship, the little transport was disengaged from the clamps the pirate ship had latched on to it with, and the pirate captain appeared as a holo on their dash.

Without the loot they'd sought.

“We didn't harm you; we let you go about your business the instant we saw it,” the captain reminded. “We have no intention of crossing Fett. You'll keep that in mind. Won't hunt us down?”

Qui-Gon managed a nod. “We'll keep it in mind.”

And then the pirate sloop vanished into hyperspace, leaving two Jedi staring out the viewport in shock.

“Fett,” Obi-Wan rasped at last, looking nervous.

Qui-Gon looked to him in quiet consideration. “Do you want to take the Mandalore mission after all?”  
Obi-Wan had rejected it, when it came up as an option for the knight-padawan pair.

A sigh welled up out of the apprentice, and his shoulders sagged. When at last he lifted his gaze to meet Qui-Gon's, fear lurked in those young blue eyes.

“Yes. This is getting to be too routine. I need to meet this Fett.”

_ Your soulmate. _

Qui-Gon nodded, gripping Obi-Wan's shoulder tight in support.

* * *

Obi-Wan refused to hide the mark when they arrived. Given that none of the Mandalorians gave off any surprise in the Force, Qui-Gon suspected the fact that a young Jedi bore the mark declaring him to be soulmate of the Mand'alor was common knowledge.

It had certainly protected Obi-Wan— and Qui-Gon, by extension— in missions that otherwise might have been the end of them.

Walking to meet them was a young man in silver and blue armor, holding his helmet under his arm.

Obi-Wan lifted his chin, determined to face his fate with courage.

The young ruler of Mandalore halted as they met in the middle of the long line of warriors, then stepped behind Obi-Wan and for a long moment dark eyes simply studied the mark on Obi-Wan's skin.

Then the Mando stepped in front of him again and handed his helmet to Obi-Wan. Startled, the padawan held it, not knowing what else to do.

Within moments the shoulder plate was off, and the body glove peeled away from a darker toned shoulder—

Revealing the Jedi Order's symbol emblazoned on his shoulder in white.

Obi-Wan's eyes went huge, flicked to Fett's face—

“I am Jango Fett, Mand'alor,” the Mandalorian said.

Obi-Wan clung to the helmet, his heart thundering so loud Qui-Gon could almost hear it as well as sense it. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan.”

For a long moment the two stared into one another's eyes, wondering, measuring, searching, waiting.

And then a little _ ping  _ resounded in the Force as the bond between the two locked in place, drawing a startled smile to Jango's scarred face, and the breath of a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

When both young men relaxed their postures, Qui-Gon heaved a breath of relief.

They hadn't killed one another within the first five minutes—

Perhaps this would turn out to be everything he hoped for his beloved padawan.


End file.
